


The Construction of a Family

by JsPrincess



Series: Construction 'Verse [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice and Chibs receive a tragic call from Ireland, and while they're in Belfast, tragedy strikes again, back in the United States. How will they make their new arrangements work?</p><p>ATTENTION: I FINALLY got this story fixed! Chapter 13 had been uploaded instead if 12 but I didnt realize it so 13 was uploaded twice. Please reread 12 because its totally different now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing thag you recognize belongs to me.

They were pressed against each other, limbs tangled like octopus tentacles, when the banging on the door began. Juice's head rose first, the movement inciting a pained groan from Chibs. "Go ta hell," Chibs called out, his voice gravely. His hangover was running wild, his head pounding like a bass drum. 

"Chibs, you need to take this call brother, long distance" Happy's gruff voice sounded insistent from the other side of the locked door.

The banging continued after a moment, so Juice got up and pulled on his jeans that were laying in a heap beside the bed. Tugging the blanket up and over Chibs’ naked ass, Juice walked to the heavy wooden door and yanked it open before the man on the other side could bang on it again. He opened his mouth to bitch at Happy for waking them up so early, especially after a night of heavy partying, but was interrupted before he had the chance.

“Don’t shoot the messenger Juice, I just know Chibs needs to take this call,” Happy said again, raisimg his hands in surrender. The look on his face and the fact that the phone wasn’t a burner, was enough to cause Juice to decide not to argue. He took the phone from Happy and walked it over to the bed. 

“Chibs. Chibby, wake up babe,” he said as he gently shook the Scot. “You need to take this call. Come on babe,” he shook his husband again.

Chibs groaned and reached for the phone, only moving enough to free his face from the pillows, “‘Ello? This better be important,” he grumbled. 

“Da?” A teary, uncertain voice on the other end of the line whispered.

“Kerri?” Chibs asked, confused. “Kerrianne? What’s the matter lass?” He may not have been able to raise his daughter the way he wished, but he knew that the tone of her voice meant that nothing good would come of this call. 

His daughter broke into sobs and dropped the phone. A moment later another female voice picked up the line. “Chibs? This is Maureen Ashby. Kerrianne is here with me and I’m keepin her safe, but she needs her da something badly.”

“Where’s her ma?” Chibs queried, sitting up quickly, his headache that had been forgotten at the sound of his daughter’s voice, now flared back to life with a burning throb. 

Juice sat down on the bed next to Chibs and waved Happy away from the door. He could tell that bad news was coming for his husband Happy nodded and pulled the door closed before heading back to the main part of the clubhouse. 

“Ah, I hate to be the one to have to tell ya this but, Fiona was killed a few hours ago. SAMBEL brought Kerrianne to me, they knew I’d keep her safe until you could get here, and they’re arranging Fi’s cremation as we speak,” Maureen explained sadly. “Hurry Chibs, you need to get her out of Ireland before they decide to move again.”

“Shite!” Chibs exclaimed, “I’ll be there as soon as possible. Keep my girl safe Maureen, and let her know that her da is on his way to get her right now.”

“Aye, I will,” she agreed, and the call ended with a click. 

“Juicy, do what you have to do. 2 tickets to Belfast, 3 back home,” Chibs sighed wearily. 

“What about,” Juice began, but he was quickly interrupted by Chibs.

“Fiona’s dead, Kerrianne’s in danger. We have to go get her. Please, just book the tickets, love.” 

Juice grabbed a shirt and jogged out of their room and down the hall, pulling it over his head as he went. Once they had finally got the insurance money, they had rebuilt the old clubhouse, almost exactly. They didn’t normally sleep there, but the party had been especially crazy last night and they were both too fucked up to ride home, so they’d crashed in the room they kept at the clubhouse for just such occasions. 

When Juice reached the main room, he headed straight for his office, dropping into his chair and grabbing his desk phone. He called out to the bar, ordering a prospect to make coffee, before he started calling in favors. 

When Juice walked out of his office 45 minutes later, he had set up fake passports that would get them to Belfast and back, purchased tickets for them to get there, and to get the three of them home, and called the SAMBEL President to formally inform him of their upcoming arrival. 

“We have to be at the airport in three hours. Sober up quick,” Juice called to his husband who was sitting at the bar drinking coffee. “We’ll be in Belfast in 15 hours. I already called Flanagan and let him know we’d be on our way over. SAMBEL’ll pick us up at the airport and take us straight to Maureen’s to get Kerrianne.”

Chibs grabbed Juice around the waist as he walked past the bar to go gather his wallet and keys from their room. “Thank you ma love. Don’t know what I’d do without ya.” 

Juice laughed, “You’d forget to shower half the time, never wear your reading glasses, and have one of the prospects booking you terrible travel accommodations,” he teased. “You’d be stuck sneaking in and out of the country on a cargo plane.”

“Speaking of prospects, one of ‘em’s got the van ready to take you to our place and pack our bags,” Chibs explained. “I did manage something constructive while you were in there doing your thing.” 

Juice nodded and gave Chibs a small smile, “I’ll get ready at home while you get ready here?” 

“Aye,” Chibs said, softly kissing Juice before pushing him on down the hall. “Get to it, the prospect’ll bring you back here when you’re ready.” 

Juice grabbed his wallet and keys from their room, and headed outside, passing Chibs in the hallway and giving him a quick kiss. “We’ll bring her home safe Chibby,” Juice promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys collect Kerrianne, but what is going on back home?

The boys put their boots down in Northern Ireland several hours later, and found the President of SAMBEL, as well as a prospect and their Sergeant at Arms, waiting on them. He quickly welcomed them to his territory and shooed them into a waiting van. 

Once inside, he explained that some unaffiliated rebels had killed a Russian gun smuggler, and the Russian’s were under the assumption that it was the True IRA that had done it, and it was up to SAMBEL, thanks to their affiliation with the True iRA, to find the rebel and make him talk. They hadn’t done it quick enough and Fiona had been the first casuality on their side. Kerrianne had been with Fi when she was killed, and was told to relay the message to SAMBEL and the True IRA. 

Chibs shook his head, his eyes darkening. Kerri was so young, she shouldn't be involved in this mess. He was anxious to see her and hold her in his arms, his poor girl. They pulled up to the familiar Ashby’s market and they all got out. Chibs reached the store’s entrance first, and Maureen pointed him up the stairs, “She’s upstairs listening to music with Trinny.” Chibs took the stairs two at a time, his long legs almost leaping up them, heading for Maureen’s little flat above the market. Juice followed at a slower pace to give Chibs a moment to find his daughter. 

“Kerrianne,” Chibs called as he went up.

“Da?” she responded. 

“Aye, it’s your da,” Chibs replied, quickening his step, if that was even possible . 

Kerrianne’s head popped out of a room right at the top of the stairs and her mouth dropped open when she saw Chibs almost to her. “I didn't think you’d get here this soon,” she whispered as Chibs took the last two stairs at once and pulled her into his arms as tears began to run down her cheeks. 

“I’d have been here sooner if i could’ve made the plane go faster,” Chibs said quietly, his voice deep, catching in his throat. “Juice got us here as quickly as he could.” 

“Juice?” She asked.

Chibs nodded toward his husband who was standing midway up the stairs, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Aye. We got married last year, remember?” 

“Oh, hey Juice, sorry,” she apologized.

Juice shook his head, he knew Kerrianne had been through alot in the last 24 hours and he was, rightfully, the last person on her mind. “No apologies needed.”

The three of them turned the corner and sat down in Maureen’s small living room, Chibs holding Kerrianne close on the couch while Juice perched on one of the armchairs. They were silent for a while, Chibs just quietly holding his heartbroken daughter. No one noticed when Trinity slipped down the stairs to give them a little more privacy.

It was Juice who finally broke the silence. “Our flight leaves in 3 hours, so we have to be at the airport in two. The club is going to pack up your house and send anything you want stateside so you can have what you want, but do you want to go and get some things before we go to the airport?” he directed his words to Kerrianne. Kerrianne was quiet as she contemplated, and then nodded. 

Juice went back downstairs and had Maureen call for a ride to get them to Fiona’s house, and stayed down there making small talk with Trinity until the black SAMBEL van arrived. “That’ll be your ride lad,” Maureen commented. 

Juice nodded and jogged up the stairs, “Time to go guys, the van’s here.” Chibs and Kerrianne rose from the couch and followed Juice down the stairs. Trinity and Kerrianne said their tearful goodbyes and everyone headed outside, watching as Kerri, Chibs, and finally Juice, crawled into the van. 

“Love you Kerrianne. Take care of her gentlemen. Let us know when you’re back in the states,” Maureen requested. 

Juice nodded and Chibs said “Aye,” as they closed the van door. 

The ride to the home that Chibs’ girls had shared since the death of Jimmy O, was a short one, only a few blocks from Ashby’s. Chibs escorted Kerrianne inside while Juice waited in the van. They two weren't gone long when they came back to the van, Chibs carrying a suitcase and Kerri had a large purse. Juice also noticed some new jewelry, but figured if she wanted to explain it, she would. “Patrick,” Chibs spoke to the prospect in the front seat, “Pack Fiona’s jewelry chest and the maroon chair from the den. The rest of the furniture can go to the club, but i want everything else, every picture, every little doll, everything down to the last teaspoon, packed and sent to us, ok lad?” 

Patrick agreed and got them to the airport as quickly as possible. The ride seemed longer than Juice knew it was, probably because of the tension radiating off of his husband and the grief from his stepdaughter. Chibs had his arm around Kerrianne’s shoulders and occasionally he would reach out his fingers and brush Juice’s shoulder, making the Puerto Rican smile. 

Juice pulled out his personal cell phone, which he hadnt turned on since they left the United States, and turned it on. He was a little surprised when the calls and texts started rolling in. He ended up with eighteen missed calls, nine voicemails and ten texts. He was unnerved, to say the least. Kerrianne noticed his state and asked what was wrong. 

I’m not sure,” he answered as he began to read the texts. “Oh God. Jesus Christ. What the fuck?!” 

“What’s wrong Juicey?” Chibs’ attention was immediately turned to Juice when he heard his husband cursing. 

Juice held out his phone for Chibs to see the messages. 

Mom: Call me asap  
Marnie: Call me Carlos  
Mom: Carlito, call me mijo  
Mom: Juan Carlos this is an emergency  
Marnie: Carlos call mom right now.   
Mom: Rosa’s been in an accident Carlos, we need you to call.  
Happy: Dude your mom is calling here like crazy  
Mom: Rosa isn't doing well  
Mom: Carlos, you have to come get the girls. Rosa’s will and living trust are very specific. 

Juice slumped forward, putting his head in his hands and shaking. Kerrianne rubbed his back as she watched her Da read the messages. “Christ Juicey, I’m so sorry. I am so sorry honey,” Chibs said when he finished the messages.

“We need a bigger house,” Juice croaked. “We cant raise four kids in a two bedroom house.” 

Kerrianne raised her eyebrows but remained silent Chibs pulled out his own phone and dialed Gemma. “Hey mom, we need your help.” Juice listened as Chibs relayed their needs to Gemma. A four bedroom house with at least two bathrooms and a fenced yard for little ones to play in and an SUV to haul them all around in were at the top of the list. He then gave Gemma instructions on how to get to their safe and what the code to unlock it was. She promised to take care of them and Chibs ended the call. 

Juice’s phone rang and Chibs was still holding it, so he answered. “Hello Marta, yes Juan Carlos is ok. We’ve been either on an airplane or in Belfast for the past 17 hours. He just got your messages and is sitting beside my daughter in shock. Yes, we’ll be in New York as soon as possible,” Chibs continued to answer his mother in law’s questions as they drove up to the airport. “Marta we’ve got to go get on the plane back to the States now, see you soon. We love you too,” Chibs hung up the phone and handed it back to Juice. 

Patrick stopped the van right in front of the airport doors and they all piled out. The SAMBEL SAA gave them all his condolences and hugged them, wishing them a safe trip as they entered the airport. 

They made their way to the check in counter and Juice explained their situation. They would be on the same flight to New York but would have to call and book a new flight back to California once they had the girls in their custody. 

They boarded their flight and found their seats. Kerrianne took the window seat, Chibs was in the middle and Juice took the aisle seat. Chibs held his husband’s and his daughter’s hand as they took off, Kerrianne squeezing his hand just a bit as the wheels came off the ground. This was her first trip on an airplane, it was a shame that it never happened under better circumstances. 

Soon after take off, Kerri laid her head against the window and fell asleep. Juice drank two tiny bottles of tequila and fell asleep against Chibs’ shoulder. Chibs sat awake, too much on his mind to sleep, and listened to the even breathing of his husband and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to New York.

The plane touched down at Laguardia airport and Juice stayed in his seat until most of the plane had deboarded. “Come on Juicey,” Chibs urged. “Time to go see your family.” Once they had collected Kerrianne’s checked bag, they headed for the rental car counter and rented a minivan. “This’ll be a new one for me,” Chiba drawled. “Not only driving a cage again, but a cage full of rugrats.”

Juice gave his husband a small smile as he slid into the passenger seat; it was nice to hear Chibs talk light heartedly about the girls. In the last thirty-six hours, they had went from a virtually childless couple, to parents of four girls, and had lost two important women in their lives. It was a lot to take in. They hadn’t expected to lose Fiona or Rosa, but had managed to lose them both in the span of a little over a day. “Where’re we going Juicey,” Chibs asked, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“I’ll program my ma’s address into the GPS on my phone,” Juice offered as he pulled his phone out of pocket. Once he had programed the address in, Juice fell back into thinking of his family. It had only been six months since the last time he visited his family in New York. They’d taken a little honeymoon on the east coast, and visited Juice’s family so that they could meet Chibs. Rosa had just given birth to Carla, named in honor of her doting Uncle Juice, and the twins, Ana and Eva, were three and a half. “Shit,” he exclaimed out loud. “Next week is Ana and Eva’s birthday.”

Chibs assured him that they would take care of it when they got back to California because there was no way that Gemma would let any child’s birthday pass without a huge party. Juice had never been more thankful for his huge extended SAMCRO family than he was right now. He knew that Gemma would have everything settled before they even made it back to Charming. The woman thrived on mothering and grandmothering, and this was a big dose of both for her. “Call her again, let her know we’ll be shipping all of the girls stuff back to Charming, so don't buy any furniture for the little ones,” Juice mentioned to Chibs. “You know she’ll go crazy and furnish the entire house.”

Chibs promised to call Gemma again, and then went back to listening to the GPS. It was a Friday evening so traffic was terrible, and it took them nearly 2 hours to get to Juice’s mother’s place. When they pulled up there were two little cherubic faces looking out the front window. When Juice stepped out of the van both little girls began jumping up and down. The front door opened and they could hear Juice’s mother tell the girls to go on, and a moment later Eva and Ana barreled down the steps and threw themselves at Juice. “Uncle Carlos! Uncle Carlos,” they exclaimed. 

Juice easily scooped them both into his arms and kissed their heads. “Hello my little princesses,” he whispered, hugging them close. 

“Mommy and papi got hurt real bad and can't be with us anymore and abuelita says we are going to Cal’fornia to live with you and Uncle Chibs,” Ana spoke up bravely, her bottom lip trembling. 

“Thats right,” Juice answered, taking a deep breath. “Your mommy and papi are with the angels now, and they're going to watch over you while Uncle Chibs and I raise you.” He looked at both girls who had laid their heads on his shoulders. He didn't think either of them really understood, but they seemed to take his explanation for what it was, and were quiet. Juice was relieved and let out a sigh. 

“Get in here mijos, come and rest,” Marta ordered.

Juice looked back to see Kerrianne standing awkwardly beside the car, clearly feeling out of place, while Chibs spoke into his phone, likely to Gemma. “Let Filip finish his phone call mama, and we’ll all come in.” 

Chibs shut his phone and went around the car to his daughter, “ok lass?” She nodded, and Chibs squeezed her tightly. “You’ll like Marta. She’ll overfeed ya, and try to spoil you rotten.” Kerrianne gave him a faint smile and they walked together, toward Juice and the twins.”Hello there Eva Marie, Ana Grace,” Chibs drawled their names, making both girls giggle. 

“Hello Uncle Chibs. Who’s that girl?” Eva asked, indicating Kerrianne. 

Chibs pulled his daughter close, “This here is my daughter, Kerrianne. She’ll be living with us, kinda like a big sister to you.” He watched the twins at they looked at each other as if silently communicating, and was happy to see matching smiles spread across their faces. 

“A big sister!” they cheered together. “Yay!”

They all headed up the steps, the twins still in Juice’s arms, and entered Juice’s mother’s home. His sister Marnie sat in one of the armchairs, feeding a sleepy Carla. Juice, Chibs and Kerrianne sat on the couch, and the twins clambered into Chibs’ lap and peered at Kerrianne. The teen gave the girls a warm smile and held out an arm, indicating that they were welcome to come to her, and both girls abandoned Chibs to go to their new big sister. 

Chibs wrapped an arm around Juice’s shoulders, surprisingly content with his new instant family. Four girls would be a challenge. He wouldn't have imagined this, even last week, but he had to admit that he didn't mind it. The circumstances were terrible, but having a family wouldn't be so bad. His phone began to vibrate and when he pulled it out of his pocket, he noted that it was several messages from Gemma. He nudged Juice, “Pictures of our new cage.” Gemma had done well. It was a large, black, Chevrolet SUV with tinted windows and lots of chrome. It screamed ‘biker dad’ if anything besides a motorcycle could. “Call me when you know you're on your way home.” her text read.

“Mama, do you know what kind of legal stuff we have to do, to take the girls home? It's been a long couple of days and we have to get back to our jobs,” Juice asked Marta. 

“Rosa’s lawyer had some papers for you to sign tomorrow. The funeral will be Saturday morning. You can fly home Saturday night.” Marta would miss her granddaughters so much, but she knew that her Carlos would take good care of them. 

“We’ll bring them to see you every couple of months Marta,” Chibs assured her, seeing the sadness deepen in his mother in law’s eyes. “And we’ll fly you guys out to see them as well.” He was rewarded with a soft smile from the older woman. He knew that she was going to have a hard time when they left, and he wanted her to know that she wasn't losing the girls. 

Juice yawned a huge yawn and Marta started fussing over them all. She took the sleeping baby from Marnie and passed her to Juice, sending he and Chibs upstairs to his old bedroom, and Kerrianne to Marnie’s old room, promising to put the twins to bed in her own room soon. Juice protested that he should be the one putting the girls to bed, but she shushed him and told him to let her be their grandmother and put them to bed tonight. Knowing that she would dearly miss them, Juice stopped arguing and went upstairs. 

They found a portable crib in the room and Juice carefully laid Carla in it, before stripping down to his boxer briefs and crawling into the bed. Chibs joined him moments later, and pulled his husband into his arms. “I love you Juicey boy,” Chibs whispered in his ear. 

“Love you Chibby,” Juice answered drowsily. It had been a long couple of days, combined with flying halfway around the world and back again, Juice was exhausted. Chibs hadn't slept since Happy had woken them up the morning before, and he was more than ready to fall asleep. They both feel into a deep slumber, and lucky for them, Carla was a good sleeper. She didn't wake until three in the morning and when she did wake, she fussed quietly until Juice woke and picked her up. 

Carla cooed up at her uncle and Juice smiled. He could handle this. He grabbed his jeans and headed downstairs to make her a bottle. He found that his mother had set the formula powder and a clean bottle on the counter, and he made a mental note to thank her in the morning. 

Once he had mixed up the formula, tested the temperature and popped the bottle in Carla’s mouth, he headed back upstairs. He kicked his pants off and crawled back into bed beside his snoring husband, leaning on the headboard to keep the baby upright while she ate. She quickly finished the eight ounce bottle and snuggled herself against Juice’s chest, dozing off to sleep. Juice sat up just watching the little girl breathe and snuggling her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Juice speak with Rosa's lawyer, after a family breakfast.

Chibs awoke the next morning to the sounds of a cooing, content baby. For a moment he was confused, but he opened his eyes and saw Juice sitting against the headboard of the bed, sound asleep. Little Carla was just starting to wake, so Chibs gently took her from Juice’s arms and spoke softly to the smallest of their new brood. “You’re a wee little lass aren't you? You don't understand a thing that's going on in your little life do you? Your Uncle Carlos and I are going to take care of you though, you sweet little thing.” 

“Never thought I’d hear Chibs Telford cooing to a baby at 8 in the morning,” Juice commented as he woke up. “Not that I mind.”

“Never thought I’d have the chance again,” Chibs admitted. “I don't mind waking up to a bouncing baby girl in the morning.” Chibs smiled at Juice as Carla babbled at them. They heard Marta yelling from downstairs, and both of them got out of bed and threw on their clothes. Chibs changed the baby’s diaper and Juice put a clean onesie on her. They met Kerrianne on the stairs and Chibs kissed the side of her head. “Morning sweetheart, sleep well?” 

“Aye da, I did,” Kerrianne answered, her typically wild hair was flattened on one ajde from her pillow. “You guys stink,” she laughed. 

“Kerri, I’m wounded,” Juice exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart, and they all laughed.

“There you are! I thought you were going to sleep all day,” Marta teased as she ushered them into the kitchen, where a huge breakfast was spread out on the table. Marnie, Eva and Ana were already seated, with heaping plates in front of them. She shooed Kerrianne into a seat beside the twins and started heaping eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and gravy onto the girl’s plate. Chibs chuckled when he saw his daughter’s face, and leaned in to whisper, “I told ya she’d overfeed you.” Kerrianne shook her head and dug into the plate in front of her as Chibs and Juice each kissed the tops of Eva and Ana’s heads. “Good morning girls.”The girls replies were muffled by a mouthful of biscuit from one and bacon from the other. Chibs shook his head and ruffled their hair before settling Carla into her high chair, and sitting down to his own big breakfast. He tried to feed the baby, but Marta insisted that she would do it, so he gave up and just enjoyed the matriarch’s cooking. 

Juice watched his family as they ate. Chibs and Kerrianne were a given, they always got along fabulously; even the distance between them hadn’t broken their father daughter bond. What he really loved seeing was his husband and stepdaughter interacting with his nieces. They seemed to be blending together flawlessly. The girls loved Chibs already, and having Kerrianne as a big sister just thrilled them. She had taken a liking to the girls as well, treating them just like they were her little sisters, talking patiently with them, letting them play with her curly hair, and answering their million and one questions. Watching Chibs with Carla and the twins made Juice’s heart twinge. Juice had always wanted a family, but being gay, combined with their lifestyle, had had prevented that until now. He felt guilty for being even the least bit happy, given the terrible way that their family had come together. He wished with all his heart that his sister, his brother in law, and Fiona were still alive, but he would honor their memories by loving their children like they were his own. 

“Carlos, Rosa’s lawyer will be here at ten, you and Filip need to clean up. You look homeless,” Marta said, causing Kerrianne to laugh. 

“They smell homless too, Abuelita,” Kerrianne giggled, the Spanish word sounding strange in her Irish accent.

“We expected to be home yesterday Ma, not much we can do about it,” Juice said, wondering what his mother expected. “All we brought with us was clean socks and underwear.”

His mother told them where to find disposable razors and had them leave their clothes outside the bathroom while they showered and she would run them through the dryer with a couple of fabric softener sheets to freshen them up. So, once they were finished eating, they headed upstairs to do as Marta instructed. She Insisted that she would take care of the girls while they cleaned up, “They're my grand babies, I can handle them,” she admonished. 

They took turns in the small shower stall, scrubbing down with some nondescript soap that they found inside, while the other shaved. Juice was standing in front of the mirror in his underwear, tightening up his mohawk when his mother knocked on the door, bringing them their clothes back. She reminded them that the lawyer would be there in thirty minutes, and they should hurry. When the door clicked shut, Chibs stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. Juice finished shaving and they dressed quickly, their clothes looking and smelling much better than they had at the start of the day. After deodorant and cologne was applied, the two men felt nearly normal.

When they got downstairs they found that Kerrianne had freshened up and was now braiding Eva’s hair, while Ana watched and waited patiently for her turn. Carla was babbling in a bouncing seat that had her surrounded by toys. Chibs sat on the couch and watched his four girls, admiring the way that Kerrianne had taken to her role of big sister. He was thankful to have her, because the little girls would need a female, other than Gemma, to be a good example in their lives. Chibs silently thanked Fiona for raising their girl right. He couldn't have done any better with her if he'd tried.

Juice answered the door when the bell rang, and it was Rosa’s attorney, who introduced himself as Byron Pilozzi. Juice welcomed him in and offered him a seat on the couch. Juice and Chibs flanked him and watched closely as he pulled folders of paper of his briefcase and laid them out on the table. He began to explain Rosa’s will. She had made it so that no one in her husband’s family would be able to dispute it. Her only insistences were that Chibs and Juice fully adopt the girls once they returned to California, and that they never feel guilty if the girls called them dad. She had even included documentation that she knew of both Juice and Chibs criminal record and she still wanted them to adopt her girls. She hadn't missed anything. 

Rosa and Marty both had life insurance, and $75,000 would be put into three separate interest bearing accounts, accessible to the girls at their high school graduation, to pay for their college educations. Anything left after funeral expenses would go to Juice and Chibs to help raise the girls. There were a lot of legalities and explanations that the lawyer went through, but Juice was in his thoughts and didn't hear half of it. When the lawyer indicated where they should sign on the first page, Juice flourished his signature, “Juan Carlos Telford” across the bottom of the page and passed it to Chibs for him to sign. They went through a large stack of papers, signing and initialing where the lawyer indicated. 

Byron finally stood and shook their hands. He indicated that he would be back later than evening with all the paperwork that they would need to take back to California to start the adoption of the girls. Juice saw the lawyer to the door and once he had closed it behind him, he let out a huge sigh and looked at Chibs, “Thank you,” he said. 

Chibs cocked an eyebrow and looked at his husband, “What’re you thanking me for now,” he asked. 

“For taking all this in stride. For agreeing to adopt three little girls that you barely know. For not tucking tail and running like hell at the thought of starting over with a baby and two four year olds,” Juice babbled, just as he always did when he had too much on his mind.

“Hush, you daft boy,” Chibs said, standing to take Juice into his arms. “I love you, and there isn't much that could make me leave ya, least of all some children. I always wanted more kids but there was just no way to have them. I promise you Juicey, I’ll love those girls just as much as I love Kerrianne.” 

Juice laid his head against Chibs shoulder and sighed, “I'm nervous,” he admitted.

“Aye, you’d be a fool if you weren't, “ Chibs assured. “You just got thrown into fatherhood with 4 kids, and one of them is a teenager to boot.”

“Aye but I’m a fun teenager,” Kerri quipped as she entered the room, bringing the girls back from wherever Marnie had shooed them when the lawyer showed up. “And these guys are pretty cool too,” she laughed as she handed Carla to Juice. “This one smells though.” 

Chibs laughed at the frown on Juice’s face, and took the baby from him. He motioned for Juice to follow him upstairs and he gave his husband a crash course in diaper changing. “That’s disgusting,” Juice commented as Chibs used wipes to get the baby clean. “She doesn't even eat that much, where does it all come from?” 

Chibs chuckled at his husband, “All that milk she drinks has to come out somehow. In all seriousness now, I think we should call SAMNEW to help us get the girls stuff back to California as quickly as possible.” Juice nodded in agreement and went to make the call while Chibs finished redressing Carla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Juice meet the SAMNEW guys to pack up the girls things.

When he got off the phone, Juice confirmed that SAMNEW would be there in 2 hours with a cargo truck and would haul whatever they needed to California. They decided to take the girls with them to their old home, and allow them to pack a few of their favorite things to keep with them on the plane ride. While they were gone, Marta was going shopping with Marnie, to get them all clothes to wear to Rosa and Marty’s service the next day.They made a quick stop at Target to pick out backpacks for the girls; Ana picked My Little Pony, while Eva picked Doc McStuffins, and Chibs found a black diaper bag for Carla, because he wasn't sure about toting a pink bag around TM. 

They found themselves unlocking Marty and Rosa’s front door about twenty minutes later and tears sprung into Juice’s eyes as the familiar smell of his big sister flooded his nostrils. Ana and Eva burst through the doors, their new backpacks on their backs, headed straight for their room. Kerrianne saw the state that her stepfather was in, and gave him a quick hug before rushing after the twins, leaving Chibs and baby Carla to comfort Juice. 

Kerrianne had tears in her eyes when she entered the girls’ bedroom, it reminded her so much of her childhood bedroom, the white furniture, and the soft pinks and purples in the bedding were so sweet and girly. Eva looked up and saw her big sister's sad face and asked what was wrong. Kerri sat on the floor next to the girls and explained that her mommy had died just the day before they had lost their mommy and daddy. Eva and Ana crawled into her lap and wrapped their arms around her as she let the tears fall. “It's ok sissy, Uncle Juice and Uncle Chibs can be your mommy and daddy now.” 

Kerri giggled when she saw her father and Juice walking down the hall. “Well your Uncle Chibs is already my Da, so I guess that makes your Uncle Juice my new Ma.” The teen’s laughter got louder when Juice pulled at face at being called Ma. Chibs smiled at Kerrianne’s laughter and squeezed Juice tightly. His daughter was always good at making people laugh when they were down.

“Why don't you and Kerrianne go pack up that new diaper bag while I help Eva and Ana pack their backpacks,” Juice suggested, wanting a few minutes alone with his nieces. Chibs nodded, understanding Juice’s reason, and reached down, taking Kerrianne’s hand and pulling her up from the floor as the twins scrambled off her lap. Juice took the teen’s spot and pulled the twins close to him. “I love you girls, so much,” he told them as he hugged them tightly. “What are you girls going to bring to play with on the plane?”

Eva and Ana began running around the room, gathering toys. Juice agreed with some and rejected others, and managed to convince each girl to pick a book that could be read to them on the plane. They were trying to convince Juice to let them bring a toy dog that played music when there was a loud knock on the front door. Juice stood and looked out the window and saw the black moving van parked in the street, he heaved a sigh. He could do this. “The guys are here Chibby,” he yelled to his husband. “Girls, the puppy has to go to our new house on the big truck. They won't let us take him on the airplane. You do need to pick your very favorite stuffed animal to bring though.” 

“I’ll let em in,” Chibs called back, emerging from the nursery with a full diaper bag on his shoulder. He dropped the bag beside the twins room on his way down the hall to answer the door. 

Juice took both girls hands and led them downstairs to meet the members of SAMCRO’s brother charter. Chibs was shaking hands with the club president, who had come to show respect for Juice and Chibs’ losses. When he saw them coming down the hallway, Chibs introduced the girls, “And here comes Juice with our little Eva Marie and Ana Grace. Behind them is my Kerrianne who is carrying the youngest of the group, baby Carla Elizabeth.” Ana and Eva hid behind Juice at the sight of the crowd of leather clad men. Juice looked behind him and saw Kerri and Carla and smiled at them. He once again thanked his lucky stars that the girls were all meshing together so well. 

After introductions were made, Chibs sent Kerrianne to the backyard to keep an eye on the little girls, while he and Juice helped the members of SAMNEW pack up the girls rooms and get it all on the truck so that they could start the long drive to Charming. It would take two days of around the clock driving for them to make it all the way across the country, and that was provided they didn't face any bad weather or other obstacles along the way. 

Beds were taken apart, dressers were loaded onto the van, toy boxes were taped closed and rugs were rolled up. Every single Barbie shoe and Lego block was carefully placed in a box that was taped shut and loaded into the van. Once they had finished the twins room, the crew moved to the nursery and repeated the process. They moved quickly through the house, boxing up toys and baby equipment. Juice took a few pictures off the walls throughout the house, some to hang in their new home and some for the girls when they grew up. Chibs went to the kitchen and packed all the baby food and formula that he could find, while a SAMNEW member packed all the baby bottles, sippy cups and character plates. Juice picked through the pantry and found all the baby and toddler friendly snacks that he could and packed some of them into the diaper bag and backpacks, and the rest into a box. 

Once they had everything they could possibly need from the house, they headed into the garage and backyard and packed up all the outdoor toys, bikes and balls that they could find. Kerrianne took the girls to the minivan and strapped them all into their carseats before turning the van on, while Chibs and Juice made one last check through the house. They didn't find anything that had been forgotten, so they headed out to the moving van, and their minivan full of children.

“We’re heading out now,” Mark, the driver of the moving van stated, “Josh and Tim are riding with me, We’ll take turns sleeping and stay constantly moving. We should hit Charming in no more than 45 hours.”

“Just go to the clubhouse, we should be back by then but I have no idea if Gemma has found us a place yet, and it’ll likely be a few days before we can get moved in,” Chibs instructed. “We’ll have good food and questionably comfortable beds so you can crash for a day or two once you get there.” 

They all shook hands again and wished each other safe travels. The SAMNEW guys took off, the van for California and the motorcycles for who knows where. The Telfords, and soon to be Telfords, headed back to Marta’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out the reason for all the talk about Rosa's will beig specific and iron clad.Juice won't grieve yet, but Kerrianne breaks down.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before they knew it, Rosa’s attorney was knocking on the door again. Chibs answered the door this time and was glad to see that Pilozzi had a smile on his face. “My judge came through,” he said happily. “Emergency, permanent guardianship of all three girls. It can't be disputed because I put copies of all of Rosa and Marty’s wishes on file with the court. The judge also noted that you were free to leave the state with them as soon as he signed them. Everything you need to begin the adoption process is in the file as well. Congratulations gentlemen, you’re legally a family now.” 

Chibs thanked the man, and Pilozzi turned to leave. As Chibs closed the door, he heard Juice talking to Carla, “Did you hear that my little princess? No one can take you from Uncle Chibs and I. No they can't! You’ll be our little princesses forever.” 

Chibs sat down on the couch beside Juice and asked him, “What’s with the constant mentions of not being able to dispute us as their guardians? Why is that something that everyone is worrying about?” 

Juice sighed and began to explain that Marty's family was very homophobic and more than a little racist. They weren’t happy at all when their Irish Catholic son had married a Puerto Rican woman, but had kept their tongues because she was a successful registered nurse and was also Catholic. When Marty had referred to Chibs as Juice’s husband during their last visit, his parents had hit the roof. Marty had stood his ground and welcomed Juice and Chibs into his home with open arms, much to his parents disgust. They hadn't spoken to him for weeks afterward. Rosa had been afraid that Marty’s family would get custody of the girls if something happened to both of them, so she and Marty had taken every legal precaution that they could find, to ensure that it didn't happen. Neither of them wanted their children raised with hatred and bigotry as family values. 

“Jesus Christ,” Chibs exclaimed when Juice finished explaining. “I’m glad our girls won't be raised around that. Glad your sister was smart enough to take all these precautions.” 

Juice agreed. Just then, Eva and Ana came bouncing into the room, “Dinner,” they called together. Chibs and Juice rose from the couch and headed for the dining room, following the skipping girls. Juice plucked Carla from her bouncing seat and took her to her high chair. Marta had fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and corn on the cob laid out on the table. Juice stripped Carla’s onesie off before he buckled the safety straps on the chair. Chibs was standing beside the table, cooling off mac n cheese and green beans on a small plastic plate, so Juice turned to make Eva and Ana’s plates but his mother had beaten him to it, and the girls were carefully digging into their mac n cheese. Carla squealed happily as Chibs sat her plate on the little high chair tray, and she slapped her chubby hands in her food. Juice sat down in the chair between the twins and the high chair and fixed his own plate, attempting to get some food actually in Carla’s mouth. 

“I bought you both new underwear and socks, and a black dress shirt a piece,” Juice’s mother told them. “I also got black dresses, white lacy dress socks and black dress shoes for each of the girls, except Kerrianne of course. She assures me she has plenty of black clothing.” 

“What about pants ma? Do Filip and I need to go out,” Juice asked his mother, who rolled her eyes at him. 

“I got you guys pajama pants too, so that I can wash the black pants you’re wearing. The shoe polish is under the bathroom sink, you can polish your boots and make them presentable tonight after the girls are sleeping.” It seemed that Marta had thought of everything they needed, and hadn't just went crazy and bought everything for them, even though Chibs had given her his credit card and told her to buy everything they needed.

Dinner was finished and Juice headed upstairs to bathe Carla while Chibs read a book to Eva and Ana. Kerrianne sat nearby listening to her Da read to two of her new little sisters, and she couldn't help but smile. This was the way she remembered her Da, calm, sweet and fun. Filip Telford was a family man and she was glad to be a part of it again. Even more so, she was glad to see her Da so happy. The way he looked at her stepfather, like there wasn't another person in the world, and the way he looked when he was watching all 4 of his girls, it was like twenty years had been taken off of his face. Even with the shadows of sadness resting upon all their shoulders, he looked better than he did when she saw him in Belfast a few years prior. The girls began to cheer and she knew that the book was over. 

“Kerri, would you braid their hair after their bath?”Chibs asked his daughter. 

“Aye Da, it's no problem,’ she answered, causing both little girls cheer again. Juice came downstairs with Carla, who was clad in fuzzy pink pajamas, and made the little one a bottle while Chibs shooed the twins upstairs for their bath. 

Once the twins were bathed, Kerrianne braided their hair and then read them another story while Juice got Carla to sleep. The girls begged Kerrianne to tuck them in once the story was over, so she took them upstairs and tucked them into Marta’s bed. 

As Kerri was tucking the girls in, Chibs got the bag of new clothing from Marta so that he and Juice could get cleaned up. They stopped in the bedroom to quietly leave their belts and the contents of their pockets on the dresser, before heading into the bathroom with their new clothes. When the door clicked shut Juice had already shed his shirt and was working on the button of his pants when Chibs grabbed his arm and pulled him close, “Talk to me Juicey. You’ve been so calm, it's startin to scare me. You know I'm here for ya.” 

Juice relaxed into his husband’s embrace and just stood there, taking slow deep breaths with his head against Chibs’ shoulder. When he spoke his voice was an octave lower than usual, “If I start talking now, I’ll never make it through tomorrow Chibby. Just let me get through this. Just stay beside me and I’ll break down afterward. I promise I’ll let you pick up the pieces.” 

“Aye laddie, I’m not going anywhere,” Chibs said, squeezing Juice tightly and kissing him on the side of the head, before letting go and pushing him toward the shower. “Go wash up so I can have my turn then.” 

Juice dropped his pants and underwear and stepped into the shower, adjusting the water so that steam was soon billowing out of the cubical. Chibs stripped off his own clothes while he watched as his husband washed, almost robotically. As soon as Juice exited the shower, Chiba grabbed him and pressed a hard kiss on his mouth before stepping into the scalding shower and turning the heat down a bit. He quickly washed away the day and when he stepped out to towel off, Juice was gone, as was their pile of dirty clothes. 

When he stepped out into the hallway Chibs could hear Carla whimpering so he headed for the room that he and Juice were sharing and quietly pushed the door open. He was surprised to find Kerrianne patting the baby’s back and singing a sweet Irish lullaby to her little sister. He was sure she could see his enormous shadow from the hallway light, but he stood silently in the doorway anyway, watching as his oldest daughter soothed his youngest back to sleep. Kerri rose from her spot beside the portable crib and walked to where he stood at the door and wrapped her arms around him. “I used to sing that to you were a wee fussy lass,” he told her quietly. “Now here you are singing it to your baby sister, and such a beautiful voice ye’ve got. Sound like an angel, just like your Ma did when she’d sing to you.” 

Kerrianne’s shoulders began to shake as Chibs continued to speak. “Your Ma loved you so fiercely. She would have done anything in the world for ya. She was a good woman, your Ma.” 

“I know Da, she did everything she could to keep me safe, and as far away from Jimmy’s bullshite.”

Chibs nodded, “I know she did. We spoke when we could. She tried to keep me up to date on you when she was able.” 

Chibs stood in that doorway and held his daughter as she cried for quite some time, before she pulled away and wiped her face on her shirt. “I’d better go shower and braid my hair. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.” 

“Aye, it is sweetheart. You’ll get to meet the rest of the family tomorrow night though. I’m sure Gem will have a welcome home dinner for you girls. We just have to help Juicey through the funeral and the gathering afterwards first,” Chibs explained to his daughter. 

Kerrianne nodded, kissed her father on the cheek and then went to the room she was using, to grab her shower things. “Thanks Da,” she called as she entered the bathroom. “Love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Marty's funeral, and a taste of the reason that Rosa was so adamant that her girls go to Juice and Chibs.

Carla slept through the night, but Chibs woke early and found Juice sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Chibs reached over and rubbed his husband’s back. “I love you Juicey boy.” 

“Love you Chibby,” Juice turned slightly and looked at his husband. Chibs placed his hand on Juice's knee and Juice covered it with his own. “We can finally go home tonight,” he said with a sad little smile. 

“Aye, we can get our girls settled in their new home town,” Chibs agreed. “You realize we now have even more kids than Opie and Lyla?” That got a real smile out of Juice.

“Not for long. Give them two years and they’ll have a basketball team,” he joked. Opie and Lyla were pregnant with their first child together, another girl to join Ellie and even up their household, for now. They were already talking about trying for another when this baby was six months old. She had dreaded it at first but both pregnancy and motherhood really suited Lyla Winston. 

Carla started fussing while they were talking so Juice picked her up, kissed her cheek and sat her on the bed between them. Chibs got up and grabbed a diaper and a fresh shirt while Juice undressed the baby. Together they got the baby ready to go down for breakfast, and just as they were about to open the door, someone knocked quietly. Chibs opened the door and found Kerrianne on the other side, still in her pajamas with her hair in a long braid down her back.He threw his free arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. “Morning lass,” Chibs said as they stepped into the hallway, joining Kerrianne. 

“Morning Da, Juice. Marta sent me to tell you to get your lazy bums out of bed and come eat,” she told them with a laugh. They headed downstairs and saw that Marta had once again set out a buffet. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, pancakes, fresh fruit and maple syrup were set across the table in various dishes. The adults worked together and made plates for the little ones, Juice opting to mash up some fruit and spoon feed it to Carla, hoping that he wouldn't have to give her another bath. They ate breakfast in relative silence, with Ana stealing Eva’s bacon and Eva stealing Ana’s sausage in turn. When the meal was over they went their separate ways to get ready for the funeral. Juice took Carla and washed her up, Chibs washed the girls faces and took them to get dressed, and Kerrianne went to get dressed in the room she was occupying. Marta watched them all head upstairs and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. It had only been two days but she was going to miss having them all in her home. 

Kerrianne finished dressing first, having released her hair from its braid and let it it fall in waves down her back, and knocked on her dad and Juice’s room, laughing when she saw Eva jumping on the bed in her underwear and frilly socks while Chibs was busy trying to button the back of Ana’s dress. “Eva Marie come here and get your dress on, you’re not being very helpful this morning,” Kerrianne said, cocking an eyebrow at her little sister. She picked up the dress that was laying on the bed and held it out for Eva to slip on. By this time Chibs had fumbled through Ana’s buttons and was buckling her shiny black shoes. Kerri made quick work of Eva’s buttons and shoes, and took the girls downstairs to watch a cartoon while the adults finished getting ready. 

Juice brought Carla down and asked Kerrianne to watch her while he and Chibs dressed, and she agreed, of course, tickling her little sister's belly as she took her from Juice. Marta came down soon after dressed in a long black dress with very minimal makeup and simple black flats. Juice and Chibs came down together, looking quite handsome in their all black ensembles, boots shining almost reflectively, both of them trimmed and shaved neatly. “You guys look great,” Kerrianne commented. They both thanked her, and Chibs came over and scooped up Carla, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her drool. “She’s such a good baby,” Kerri mentioned, watching Carla smile and coo at her Da. 

“Aye, she is, and we’ve gotta go,” Chibs urged his girls up off the couch and out to the waiting minivan. They would follow Marta’s car to pick up Marnie and then on to the church for the funeral mass. Once all the car seats were secure and buckled and everyone else had on their seat belts, Chibs gave Marta a thumbs up and the two vehicles took off for Marnie’s house. Juice’s older sister was ready when they arrived and no one had to get out of the car, she just hopped in Marta’s little red car and they continued on to the church where Rosa and Marty’s funeral was being held. The pulled up in front of a medium sized, but very ornate Catholic church. 

Once they were parked, they began unloading the kids. Chibs took Carla out of her seat, while Kerrianne unfastened Ana and Eva, and shooed them to Juice. He took both girls hands and led them toward the open doors of the church. The group paused at the entry to the sanctuary and Juice knelt down and spoke gently to the twins. He told them how important it was that they sit quietly beside himself and their Abuelita, and do exactly as they're told. Both children agreed and the group entered the sanctuary, Marta leading the way. Rosa and Marty’s white caskets were at the front of the room surrounded by flower arrangements and greenery. Marta took her seat on the aisle end of the front pew, followed by Eva and Ana, then Juice, Chibs with Carla, then Kerrianne and finally Marnie. They filled the entire front pew on Rosa’s side of the room. Cousins and friends began to fill in behind them as Marty’s family began to fill up the pews on the other side of the room. 

Chibs didn't miss the dirty looks shot their way from the other side of the sanctuary, but ignored them choosing to focus on Carla, Kerrianne and Juice instead. Eva and Ana were the picture of good behavior, sitting between Juice and their Abuelita. None of the girls made a peep as the priest entered the sanctuary and began the opening rites. This was a familiar service for Chibs, He’d been to many in Ireland as a boy, and several in Scotland. 

Once the opening rites were finished and the priest was reading from the bible, soothing the mourners, Carla began to get fussy. Kerrianne quickly handed her Da a pacifier, which he popped into her mouth. She quieted for a while but when the priest finished the readings she spit out the pacifier and began fussing again. Chibs reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of formula and began feeding the baby as people began filing up the aisle to receive communion. He, Juice and the children did not qualify for communion, but Marnie and Marta both went up. Once again, Chibs felt the steely eyes of the man he assumed was Marty’s father, on the back of his neck, but continued to ignore him in favor of the children. Ana and Eva held hands and watched as their Abuelita and Tia Marnie took communion. Eva whispered to Juice, asking what they were doing, and Juice explained it as briefly as he could, trying not to confuse them. 

Communion finished and Carla fell asleep on Chibs’ shoulder, her little fist wrapped in his hair, as the choir began to sing songs of peace and resurrection, comforting the mourners. The music ended and the priest began to pray again, giving the closing rites to the funeral. When the priest was finished, the caskets were carried to waiting hearses, and the families, followed by the other mourners filed out of the church and to their cars. The drive from the church to the cemetery was short, and it was only minutes before they were standing around the two gravesites. The priest prayed over the graves and caskets, and blessed them with holy water. More prayers were spoken, and the caskets were lowered to their final resting places. 

The church was providing a luncheon after the service, at a community center. The mourners slowly left the cemetery and headed to the community center to eat, fellowship, and mourn together. The Telford family, Marta and Marnie were left standing beside Rosa’s grave, while Marty's parents and brother were standing beside Marty’s grave. Chins could hear Marty’s father’s angry whispers about “fags raising my grandchildren,” and he ignored them until the brother started in with “Don’t know what you care about those half-breed brats for anyway.” 

“Marta, Marnie, would you two help Kerrianne take the girls to the car and occupy them for a moment,” Chibs asked through gritted teeth. When the women had the girls back in the car, Chibs walked stiffly around the graves and spoke in a low voice, hoping to avoid drawing attention to the situation. “You know, this bullshite is exactly the reason us ‘fags’ will be raising those girls. Marty and Rosa wanted more for those girls than racism and bigotry. Go ahead and insult my husband and I all you want, we are adults and we can take it. It isn't like we haven't heard it, and more before. What you WILL NOT do is insult those children where they can hear you, EVER AGAIN. They are not ‘half-breeds’ as you so eloquently put it. They are children. Beautiful children who were so loved by their parents until the day they died, and will continue to be loved by Juan Carlos and I until we die. They are your blood, your grandchildren and nieces, and you will be respectful toward them on the day we lay their parents to rest, or you’ll be joinin Rosa and Marty.” Without giving any of them time to respond, Chibs turned on his heel and walked away. He took Juice’s hand, and together they went to the van to join their family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fly back to California

The luncheon was uneventful, and Marty’s brother and father steered clear of Chibs, Juice and their family. The little girls got kisses and hugs until they were fed up with being touched, and entirely cranky. That was when Juice and Chibs chose to make a hasty exit from the gathering, and head back to Marta’s for a little winding down, before the flight back to California. The overstimulated twins ran straight outside, a good natured Kerrianne on their heels, to run out all of their pent up energy. Chibs and Juice relaxed on the couch. Carla sat in her play seat, happily bouncing and slapping at her toys. The guys took turns going upstairs to change back into their t-shirts, and when they were both more comfortable, Juice leaned against Chibs and exhaled heavily. “We’re almost home,” he stated quietly. 

“Aye. One more flight and a car ride and we’ll be back in Charming. May have to stack the girls up in the corner of the house to sleep until we get the new one settled, but we’ll be home,” Chibs answered, hugging his husband close. Juice laughed at the thought and hugged himself closer against Chibs. The Scot kissed his husband on the side of the head, near one of the points of the jagged tattoo on his scalp. 

A little while later Juice unwrapped himself from his husband and went to the kitchen window to watch the girls. “We have to get them in and get their clothes changed soon. We can get them something to eat once we are checked in at the airport, but we have to get going soon so we beat the worst of the traffic,” he told Chibs, who had joined him at the window, watching Kerrianne chase the little girls around. 

“Give them a few more minutes while I make some phone calls,” Chibs suggested. When Juice nodded, he took out his phone and dialed Gemma first. When she answered he let her know their flight arrival time and asked for an update on the housing situation. Gemma explained that she had found them a nice four bedroom, three bathroom home with a large finished basement, and a nice yard for the kids, and it was in their price range. It should have cost more but it was a foreclosure, so they were getting an amazing deal. The paperwork would be ready Monday morning and they would have the keys that day. 

“That’s excellent Mom, you’re an angel, you know that,” Chibs thanked her, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Gemma laughed and they said their goodbyes before Chibs hung up the phone. He relayed the call to Juice who looked relieved. He knew that with SAMCRO’s help, especially with Gemma in charge, they would be sleeping in their own beds Monday night. His next call was to the SAMNEW guys. They reported safe travels, and that they were running right on time. Chibs thanked them again and hung up.

They called the girls inside and ushered them upstairs to change clothes. Kerrianne disappeared into her room as Chibs and Juice took all three girls into theirs. Juice dressed Carla in a fresh diaper and clean pair of soft purple pajamas. The twins chose tiny yoga pants and their favorite t-shirts from the Bronx Zoo. Eva’s shirt sported a tiger cub while Ana’s had koi fish. Kerrianne poked her head in the room and smiled at her Da and Juice, working together with the little girls like they had been together for twenty years and this was nothing new to them. “I’m all packed and ready to go. She had changed out of the dressy top she’d been wearing and instead had on a comfortable tank top. 

Kerrianne took Carla from Juice so that her stepfather could help Chibs finish packing and carry down the bags. They didn't have much with them, just their carry-ons, the girls backpacks, the baby’s portable crib, which would have to be checked, and her own suitcase. They heard Marta come in downstairs and the twins rushed down to see her one last time before they left. 

Juice and Chibs came downstairs with all the luggage, Kerrianne in tow with Carla, and found Marta reading one last book to the twins. They took their things out to the van while Marta finished the book. The girls hugged their grandmother tightly when the story was over. “We’ll see you soon Abuelita, Uncle Carlos says so,” Eva offered a smile to her grandmother. 

“She’s right Ma,” Juice confirmed. “I’ll get a tablet and set it up for video chat so you can still see and talk to them, and we can take turns visiting back and forth. We love you Ma, and we want you to keep seeing them.” Marta hugged them all tightly, kissing all the girls on their cheeks, and walked them to the van. Everyone got buckled in and Marta closed the sliding door and stepped back so they could pull away from the curb.

Juice sat quietly in the passenger seat, fiddling with the hem of his tshirt. Chibs laid his hand on Juice's knee, squeezing lightly. He knew his husband wasn't ready to talk yet. “I love you Juicey,” he said, breaking the relative silence. Juice looked up at him and smiled that sad little smile that broke Chibs’ heart. 

“Love you too Chibby.”

The traffic was completely different from the day they came in, and it only took forty-five minutes to get them to the airport. Chibs helped the twins into their backpacks and Kerrianne took their hands so that Chibs could carry their carseats. They had decided to use the carseats on the plane so that the girls would feel more secure. Juice carried Carla inside, in her carseat and directed Kerrianne and the girls to a bench where they could wait while he grabbed the rest of their stuff, and once they were sitting, he sat Carla at Kerrianne’s feet. “Be right back,” he said before he jogged out the door. Chibs sat the carseats by his girls and then took Kerri’s suitcase from Juice. 

Chibs and Juice waited in line to check them in and check the suitcase and portable crib. They made it through check in and had their seat assignments in about twenty minutes and they head back to the bench where the girls are waiting. Juice grabbed his bag and Carla, Chibs got his bag and the carseats and Kerrianne stood and took the twins hands again. They made a stop at the In-N-Out burger outside of security and Chibs grabbed a bag of burgers and fries for everyone to eat once they got to their gate. Security was a little busy, and of course it took time getting two preschoolers and an infant through the checks, but the burgers were still warm when they made it to their gate, and for that, Chibs was thankful. 

The girls ate their burgers and fries while they watched planes taking off and landing outside the airport windows. Carla was in good spirits, with Chibs rocking her seat while he ate, so Juice left to go buy gum for their ears and bottled water for Carla’s bottle. He came back with that, plus postcards showing various parts of New York. He explained to Chibs that he wanted to frame them for the twins’ room. He tucked the postcards safely in his messenger bag and sat back to wait for the plane. 

The twins squealed when their plane pulled up to the gate. They had never been so close to a jet before and they were more than excited to get on it. Juice got them sitting down while Chibs cleaned up their dinner trash. Once the plane was deboarded and they were ready to board again, the gate agent called for first class passengers, then passengers with small children. The Telfords and soon to be Telfords gathered their things and boarded the plane. they had been assigned two to a row in 3 different rows. Kerrianne and Eva sat together, with Juice and Ana behind them, and Chibs with Carla bringing up the rear. Once carseats were strapped in and kids were buckled into their harnesses, the adults and Kerrianne settled into their seats for what they hoped would be a smooth, uneventful ride. 

When the plane door was closed and the flight attendants began their safety speeches, Juice reached into his bag and pulled out the pack of gum, sharing it with the twins, Chibs and Kerri. Chibs fished a pacifier out of the diaper bag at his feet and popped it in Carla’s mouth. She sucked on it greedily, and he hoped it would save her ears from popping. 

The gum and the pacifier seemed to do the trick because the girls pulled out their toys and played quietly for the first two hours of the flight. When the twins started getting cranky, they were given snacks and then fell asleep. In much the same manner, Carla took a full bottle and was sound asleep when she swallowed the last drop. The girls were quiet for the rest of the flight and even Kerrianne dozed off for a couple of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family lands in California.

Their landing in Oakland was smooth and they stayed in their seats until most of the passengers had deboarded so that they could get the carseats out, without banging into anyone. When the began to make their way down the aisle, Kerrianne once again took the twins’ hands and kept them close to her so that her father and stepfather could wrangle the baby and car seats. 

They made their way through the airport and when they got to baggage claim they found Tara and Gemma waiting on them. They had already grabbed the portable crib from the luggage carousel, and Chibs could see Kerrianne’s suitcase coming toward them. “The black suitcase with the purple ribbon on the handle is Kerrianne’s, if one of you ladies doesn't mind grabbing it, I’d greatly appreciate it,” he called. 

Tara reached over and grabbed Kerrianne’s bag, so Gemma took Carla from Juice, who in turn took the portable crib that was standing beside Gemma. Once they assured the SAMCRO matriarch that they had everything, the group headed out of the airport, to their shiny new SUV. Gemma and Chibs stuck their various bags in the back while Tara and Juice installed the twins car seats in the third row. Gemma handed Chibs the keys to the SUV and kissed his cheek, “Welcome home baby,” she said.

“Thanks mom,” he said, returning a kiss to her cheek. 

After the car seats were installed, Juice buckled the twins in, and then sat Carla’s seat in and began buckling it. Kerrianne went around to the other side and got in. California didn't feel like home yet, but she was so glad to be heading somewhere permanent. Marta’s place was nice, she was just ready to be more comfortable, at a home, and bed, of her own. 

“There's a big welcome home party tomorrow afternoon at the clubhouse, I convinced everyone that after the week you’ve all had, you wouldn't want to party tonight,” Kerrianne overheard Tara telling Juice.

“Jesus Christ, thank you so much,” Juice said, sounding as relieved as Kerrianne felt. “I’m not up for anything except a hot shower and my own bed,” he continued. Kerrianne felt the exact same way. 

“SAMNEW called Jax at their last fuel stop. They should be here about nine in the morning. Jax’s got me over there cooking up a big family breakfast at about ten if you all want to come introduce these pretty little ladies to everyone,” Gemma told them. Chibs and Juice both knew that it was more of an order than an offer and they both agreed to be there. 

Tara and Gemma got into Tara’s SUV, while Chibs and Juice climbed into theirs, and both cars headed for Charming. 

The drive was short and they were all happy when the car came to a stop in front of the Telford home. The twins and Carla were sound asleep, it was after eleven PM in New York, and it would take them a little while to acclimate to the new time zone. 

Juice carried the portable crib in and quickly set it up in the master bedroom. The guest room would serve as Kerrianne’s room for the weekend and it looked as if Gemma had made up both ends of their sectional couch for the twins. “Gem came by and changed our sheets, plus the guestroom and made up the couch for the twins,” Juice said with a laugh as he stepped back outside. “There are giant stuffed animals at each end of the couch and on Kerri’s bed too.” 

Chibs laughed, “Come help me get these two inside.” Kerrianne had already taken Carla inside and was changing her diaper on Juice and Chibs’ bed while they carried the twins in, and got them settled on the couch, before getting the bags out of the back of the SUV. They deposited everything beside the front door and headed for their room, where they found Kerrianne holding her youngest sister and whispering to her. They stood in the doorway just watching, unable to hear what she was saying. 

Kerrianne stood and gently laid Carla in her crib, kissing her softly on the forehead just before she stood back up. She was shocked to see her father leaning against the doorframe, with his arms wrapped around her stepfather. They both had smiles on their faces, which made her wonder how long they had been standing there. She smiled back at them, “Even when she’s pissed, she's sweet.”

“Aye, exact opposite of you as a babe,” Chibs teased his daughter. “Even when you were happy, you were still grouchy.” 

Kerrianne laughed and hugged her father, then Juice. “I love you guys,” she stated, “but now i'm going to go shower and go to bed. It’s nearly five in the morning back in Ireland.”

Kissing the side of his daughter’s head, he pointed her toward the bathroom, and her bedroom, and let her to her own devices. He pulled his husband the rest of the way into their bedroom door, and closed it. The moment that the lock on the door clicked, the hardened facade that Juice had been holding up since they landed in New York, began to crumble. “Oh Juicey boy, come here, Chibs said softly, pulling the trembling man close to his chest. “I’ve got you love.” He guided them over to the bed and managed to get them both laying on the bed, with Juice’s tears soaking through Chibs’ shirt, dampening his skin as the younger man sobbed. “Let it out love. You’ve been strong for everyone else, it’s my turn to be strong for you,” he soothed as he rubbed soft circles on Juice's back. 

They laid together as Juice cried into Chibs shirt and Chibs continued to whisper love and soft words as he rubbed his husband’s back. Juice’s sobs slowed and he began to speak about his sister. Rosa had been the oldest of Juice's sisters. She was the one who would step between Juice and their abusive father when he was small. She took a lot of beatings for him when he was a kid, because he was such a little kid for his age. Tears still poured from Juice’s eyes, but his voice was steady as he told Chibs about how Rosa and Marty’s had had trouble getting pregnant so they had used in-vitro to get pregnant with Ana and Eva. Little Carla had been their surprise miracle baby. “How are we gonna raise them without a mom,” Juice asked, sounding mildly panicked. 

“Calm down babe,” Chibs said gently. “They’ll have Kerrianne, Tara, Lyla, Gemma, and hell even Venus to help us out. If anyone can teach them how to be a lady, it’s Vee,” Chibs chuckled, causing Juice to laugh. 

“Tara can take them clothes shopping. No way Lyla’s helping with that one,” Juice said suddenly, causing Chibs to snicker. 

“Lyla’s gotten quite a bit more conservative here recently, “ Chibs defended Opie’s wife. “Having her own little girl to think of has changed the lass.” 

“Still,” Juice said, leaning back to look up at Chibs face. He couldn't help but admire the strength that the face held. The scars from the Glasgow grin many years prior showed his physical strength, but it was the worry lines and the laugh lines that inspired him the most. They showed his character. This man, this wonderful man had had his entire life ripped apart, his face cut from mouth to ear, and yet he kept going, he kept caring. He worried for the child that had been taken from him, the brothers who had taken him in when he’d been cast out of Ireland, and for his former wife. He’d learned to smile and even laugh again after the tragedies in his life. Even now, his former wife died only a few days ago, Chibs was holding Juice and letting him cry his eyes out, and deal with his emotions.   
“I love you Filip Andrew Telford,” Juice said, still looking up at Chibs. 

“I love you, Juan Carlos Telford,” Chibs said, kissing Juice on the forehead. “Let me get out of this wet shirt and lets get some sleep, eh?” Chibs said, standing up to remove his tear drenched shirt and kick off his boots and pants. 

Juice rolled off the other side of the bed to follow suit, “Sorry about that,” he said, ducking his head a bit.

Chibs came around the end of the bed and took Juice’s face in both of his hands. “Don't ever be sorry for having feelings. It makes you human. I love you Juicey boy, and I’d be more than concerned if you didn't show some emotion over all this. It's a lot,” Chibs soothed. 

Juice nodded and they slid back into bed, under the covers this time, in just their boxer briefs. Juice scooted his back against Chibs’ chest so that Chibs could wrap his arms around him again. Juice always felt secure with Chibs arms around him. “I love you too Chibby. I don't know what I’d do without you by my side.” 

“That isn't even something I want to imagine,” Chibs said, shushing his husband. “We can talk about what ifs another time love. Just let me hold you while we get some sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Telfords!

Carla awoke around midnight and Chibs got up and made her bottle. She snuggled into his bare chest and quickly drank the formula. When she was finished, she rubbed her face on Chibs’ chest and he chuckled quietly because it reminded him of a sleepy kitten. Just as she was starting to doze off he laid her back in the portable crib and climbed back under the covers with his husband. “Everything ok,” Juice mumbled.

“Aye, the wee lass was hungry. She’s taken care of now. Go back to sleep,” Chibs assured Juice as they curled back against each other. Juice nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Everyone in the house slept straight through the rest of the night. The next time Chibs was woken up, it was by Eva and Ana bouncing up and down beside his bed, holding their giant stuffed animals. “Look what we found, look what we found” they chanted as Chibs smiled over at them. He sent the girls back to the living room, with a kiss on the cheek, and got out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and checking the time, before he woke Juice.

“Gotta get up,” he told his husband. “Gotta be at the clubhouse in an hour.” 

Juice groaned as he rolled over and sat up, “Coffee?”

“I’ll go make it while you shower,” Chibs answered and headed down the hall. He knocked on Kerrianne ‘s door and told her the same thing. She grumbled some sort of response and Chibs continued on to the kitchen where he made a fresh pot of coffee and got cups of juice for the girls. He knew Carla would be waking soon, so he made a fresh bottle of formula and stuck last night's bottle in the dishwasher. Just as he finished mixing up the formula, he heard Carla start fussing, but when he went to get her, Kerrianne had beat him to it. “Fond of her are you,” he teased his daughter as she picked Carla up from her bed. 

Kerrianne shrugged, “She needed a fresh nappy and I was awake anyway. The twins sound like a herd of elephants running up and down the hallway.” 

Chibs smirked and handed Kerrianne the bottle and shooed her down to the living room where the twins were watching a cartoon. “Go say good mornin to the wee beasties then.”

Juice came out of the bathroom cleanly shaven and fully dressed, and urged Chibs to hurry up, “I’ll start getting the girls ready to go while you shower,” he told his husband. 

Chibs headed for the shower and Juice went to the living room and found his and Chibs’ bags and dug out the twins clean clothes. He called both girls over and began changing them out of their pajamas and into their matching outfits. While Juice did that, he tossed an outfit to Kerri, for Carla who had just finished her bottle. she swapped the baby’s clothes out quickly and then went to her room to change her own clothes. “Thank you Ker,” Juice called down the hall. 

“It isn't a problem Juice, really. They're the little sisters I never had,” she answered before she closed her bedroom door. 

Juice pulled a hairbrush out of one of the bags and began trying to brush out Ana’s hair, but she started hopping up and down, squealing like he was murdering her, so he stopped and waited for Chibs or Kerrianne to come out and help him. Kerrianne was the first to emerge, her own unruly hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Sissy help,” Ana cried out, “Uncle Carlos is pulling out all my hair, “ the little girl continued.

Kerrianne went back to her room and grabbed her detangling spray and hairbrush. When she got back to the living room she dug around in the bags until she found another bottle of detangling spray and handed it to Juice. “You have to go easy on curly hair,” she explained as she sat on the couch beside Juice and pulled Ana in front of her. “Just pay attention and do what I do on Ana’s hair, to Eva’s,”

Chibs came out of the bathroom and found the scene in the living room absolutely adorable. Kerrianne was slowly and patiently demonstrating how to detangle and brush the twins hair and put it into a ponytail. Juice was watching carefully and mimicking Kerrianne’s every move. When they were finished, Juice had managed a decent ponytail on Eva Marie and Chibs had a big smile on his face. Kerrianne saw her father watching them and began speaking, “It was awful Da,”

“It was awful Da! Uncle Juice was pulling out all my hair,” Ana exclaimed, her eyes widening when she realized what she said. Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears pooled in her big brown eyes. “I want my daddy,” she wailed as Kerrianne pulled her into her lap. 

“Shhh lass, it’s gonna be alright. Your daddy’s watching over you every minute,” Kerrianne soothed. 

Eva turned to Juice and began to cry, “What about mommy,” she asked.

Chibs came over to the couch and sat between Juice and Kerrianne, pulling all of them close to him. “Girls, your mama and your daddy are watching over you every minute of every day, I Promise you. Just like Kerrianne’s Ma is watching over her.” He could feel the tremble in his eldest daughter’s shoulders as he continued. “Your mama and daddy wanted nothin but the best for the three of you. They loved you so much.” 

Juice and Kerrianne both leaned against Chibs, and the twins crawled into his lap. “Would my daddy be mad at me,” Ana asked, looking up at Chibs through tear laden lashes. “It was an accident.” 

Chibs shook his head, “No lass. Your daddy wanted you to be happy. You can call me and Uncle Juice whatever feels right to you, as long as it isn't something mean.” 

The five stayed together on the couch for several minutes, before Chibs’ phone broke the silence. “That’ll be Gemma, we’re late,” he noted. “Hello mom, yes I know we’re late. We are about to leave the house now. No mom. I’ll explain when we get there. Yes mom. Love you too.” Chibs finished the phone call. “Grandma Gem says we need to hurry up because she made special pancakes for you girls, and she’s afraid your cousin Abel is going to eat them all,” Chibs said, raising his eyebrows at the girls. 

The twins got up and put their shoes on quickly. Juice took them on out to the car, Kerrianne close behind him. Chibs grabbed the diaper bag and Carla in her carseat and followed them out, locking the door behind him. 

The drive to the clubhouse was short and Chibs easily found a parking spot since the shop wasn't open on Sundays. They all piled out of the car and headed for the doors. When Juice pulled them open for the girls, everyone inside cheered. “The guests of honor are finally here,” Tig called out as the Telfords walked through the door. 

Ana and Eva ducked behind Chibs legs, causing him to chuckle. They made their way into the building and Juice took the twins to a couple of empty chairs beside Abel and Tara. Juice introduced them to able, and it was Eva who spoke up, “Did Abel eat all the pancakes?”

Tara laughed and assured the twins that he hadn't yet, and motioned for Juice to go on and fix them plates from the buffet that had been set up on the bar. He found Chibs standing at the bar chopping fruit into smaller pieces for Carla, while explaining what had made them late to the party. “Ava, the wee lass, accidentally called me Da, because Kerrianne did, and it set off a whole round of water works for all of us,” he said, taking Carla over to the new high chair that Gemma had apparently bought for the occasion. Juice fixed plates of pancakes and bacon for the twins and took them back to the table.

He looked around the table and saw Kerrianne sitting between Ellie and Lyla, talking animatedly to the two. There were two empty seats, side by side, near Carla’s high chair, so he joined Chibs at the bar, filling a plate and sitting down in the seat closest to Carla. He fed her bites of scrambled egg while she smashed, and occasionally ate the fruit that Chibs had given her. “So Gem,” he said to the matriarch, who was sitting a couple of chairs over from him. “Eva and Ana are turning four next week and Chibs and I were wondering..”

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence, “You leave it to me baby, we’ll throw them the biggest, best birthday party they've ever had.” Chibs overheard Gemma and smiled, he knew that's how she would react and he was thankful for it. The girls needed a big distraction and Gemma was the person to provide it. 

Soon everyone was done eating and the SAMCRO kids went outside to play, though Eva and Ana stuck close to Juice. “Don’t you want to go play,” he asked them, squatting down so that he was on their level. 

“We don't know anyone,” Ana whispered,

“We’re scared,” Eva added. 

Juice took them both by the hand and led them outside to the playground. He introduced them to Thomas, and again to Abel, and pointed out where Tara was sitting on a blanket with eight month old Emily. Just then, Chibs came out of the clubhouse, Carla in his arms, flanked by Opie and Jax. Juice coaxed the girls to go play with Abel and Thomas, and walked over to join the guys. 

“Family life, huh,” Opie asked. 

“I always wanted a family, but I never imagined it would happen with a teenager, two four year olds and a baby all at once,” Juice said with a chuckle, looking back toward the swing set. Abel and Ana were swinging while Eva and Thomas took turns on the slide. 

“Aye, terrible circumstances but the lasses are amazing,” Chibs agreed. “Kerrianne has taken to the big sister role better than I could have hoped, especially so soon after her Ma.” 

Just then, Kerrianne, Lyla and Ellie came out of the clubhouse, laughing together. They walked up to the group of guys and Kerrianne took Carla from Chibs, while Lyla gave Opie a kiss. They went over and sat on the blanket with Tara and Emily, introducing the babies to each other. 

“See what I mean?” Chibs said. 

Opie laughed, “I hope Ellie likes her new little sister that much.”

“Abel’s good with Emily, when he pays any attention to her. He’s usually too busy playing, to care that he even has a sister,” Jax admitted. 

They spent the majority of the day at the clubhouse, the kids taking naps in Jax’s dorm room when they needed them, and Uncle Bobby fired up the grills when it came time for dinner. Gemma and the wives and older kids brought out hot dogs, burger patties, and big pans of chopped veggies that Bobby spread out on the flat top grill. 

Everyone ate, and the little ones started getting sleepy so Juice, Chibs, Jax, Tara, Opie and Lyla loaded their families up and headed for how, knowing that tomorrow would be a big day, moving the new Telford family into their new home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the keys and start moving into their new house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has been awful to ,e lately and I had a terrible case of writers block going on. I think Im past that now, I hope you enjoy the update.

Juice’s alarm went off bright and early Monday morning, and he was surprised when he realized that Carla had slept all night. He rolled out of bed with a smile on his face, threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt, and made his way to the kitchen to start their morning coffee. Once he had emptied the stale pot from yesterday morning and had a new pot going, he headed back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning in, he woke Chibs with a soft kiss, “Time to get up babe, big day today. Coffee’ll be done in a minute.” Chibs lazily returned the kiss and smiled sleepily, up at Juice. Before he could speak Carla began fussing. “I’ve got her,” Juice said, quickly kissing Chibs again. 

He scooped Carla out of her temporary bed and kissed all over her face, causing her to giggle. Once he had changed her diaper, Juice took her to the kitchen and made her a bottle. He popped the bottle in her mouth and she grabbed it with her chubby little hands, freeing his hand to begin pulling out things for breakfast. He grabbed two coffee cups, added sugar to one and creamer to both before pouring the coffee. Then he pulled bowls and cereal from the cabinets and sat it on the table. Chibs came in the room and gladly took the cup of coffee that Juice indicated and took a long sip, “Thank you love, don't think I’ll ever be a mornin person.”

Juice chuckled, “You haven't been in all the years I’ve known you. They used to make me wake you up for club shit when I was still a prospect.”

Chibs smiled at the memory as he pulled the milk out of the fridge and surveyed the cereal choices. “We have to go shopping. This cereal is shite, the kids aren't going to eat it. Hell, i’m not going to eat it,” Chibs commented as he put the milk back in the fridge. “Let’s just go to Hannah’s today and we’ll try being proper parents tomorrow.” 

Juice shook his head, but began putting the cereal and bowls away. “You can dress them today then,” he told Chibs, handing Carla to him. “I’m gonna go smoke.” 

Chibs took Carla and woke the twins. He ushered them into clean clothes and sent them to brush their teeth while he dressed the baby. When they bounced back into the living room, he sent them to wake Kerrianne, laughing when he heard her grumbling about hyper little kids. His eldest child joined him in the living room and began detangling the twins’ hair, opting to leave their curls down. It didn't take long to finger comb the girls’ hand and she disappeared back into her room to do whatever it was that she did to get ready in the mornings. “How the hell do you do it,” Juice asked from the front door. Chibs just looked at him so he elaborated, “The twins are dressed and their hair is combed, the baby is clean and dressed, all in the time it took me to smoke one lousy cigarette. “

He couldn't help but laugh at the look on his partner’s face. “Kerrianne did the girls hair, I dressed Carla while the girls were brushing their teeth. It’s all about balance and knowing when to ask for help,” Chibs soothed his husband. 

Kerrianne came out of her room ready for the day. Juice and Chibs told the kids their plans for the day, and they grabbed the girls backpacks full of activities to keep them busy during all the boring parts of the day. 

After a hearty breakfast at Hannah’s, the group met Gemma and Lyla at the bank. “Thought I’d sit with Kerrianne and the little ones while you guys and Gemma go deal with all the paperwork, that way you don't have to worry about them getting bored and destroying something, or being distracted by the baby,” Lyla explained. Both men thanked her and Kerrianne heaved a sigh of relief, Juice handed Lyla the keys so they could use the air conditioner or whatever they needed, and the guys went inside with Gemma. “Be good for your sister and your Aunt Lyla,” Chibs called to the twins. 

“You have a baby in your tummy,” Ana said matter of factly, looking at Lyla’s growing stomach. 

“Yes i do. It’s a little girl, just like your baby sister. Your Uncle Opie and I are really excited,” Lyla told her. 

“I wanted a puppy, but we got Carla instead,” Eva quipped, not looking up from her coloring book, causing both Kerrianne and Lyla to laugh. 

“I heard Gemma say that the house has a big back yard, maybe Da and Juice will let us get a puppy,” Kerrianne said once their laughter had died down. The twins both looked at her with big eyes. “I said maybe,” she reminded them.

The girls returned to coloring and Lyla bounced Carla in her lap, as best she could, while she and Kerrianne talked about clothes and movies and anything else that came to mind. 

“Sissy, read us a book,” Ana asked, holding out Blueberries for Sal for Kerrianne to take. Kerri took the book and waited until both girls were listening before she began to read. At the end of the story. The twins clapped and Kerrianne gave the book back to Ana. 

Kerrianne found a container of tiny cereal puffs and began giving them to Carla, one by one, watching the baby pinch them between her fingers and study them before shoving them in her drooling mouth and clapping proudly. Lyla smiled, watching the oldest and youngest girls interacting so sweetly. She, once again, found herself hoping and praying that Ellie would be as loving toward the little girl that was growing in her belly, as Kerrianne was of her three new instant siblings. 

Lyla was pulled from her thoughts when the SUV’s door popped open and Chibs dangled the keys to their new house in the air. “Yay! I’m so happy for you,” Lyla exclaimed as she stepped out of the vehicle and hugged the Scot. “Now we get to decorate and shop,” she said, looking toward Kerrianne, who grinned and nodded. Chibs groaned and Juice laughed. Everyone loaded back into their vehicles and headed for the new house. Juice drove their SUV while Chibs called the clubhouse and had the SAMNEW guys bring the van over and the prospects get one of Unser’s trucks and meet them at the old house. He also called SAMBEL to check on the progress of Fiona’s house, and found that they had just sent the container over and it should arrive in a week.

They pulled into the new house and were amazed. The house was a single story brick with a well groomed but low maintenance yard. They could see a tall privacy fence around the back, as they pulled in the driveway. “Is this our new house,” Ana asked excitedly. 

“Aye, this is it,” Chibs answered. “Shall we go pick out bedrooms?” 

“Yaaaay,” the twins shouted in unison. 

Everyone piled out of the car as Gemma pulled in behind them. The group headed inside and the twins ran from room to room, their footsteps echoing around the high ceilings of the living room and dining room. The open floor plan made it so that they could see the kids in any of the common rooms, while they were in the kitchen. The master bedroom was the last room at the end of the hallway, and had an en suite bathroom that thrilled Juice. “No sharing with the kids,” he commented, causing Chibs to chuckle. Eva and Ana claimed the room next to the master, and Kerrianne chose the one across the hall from the twins, leaving the room across the hall from the master, for Carla. 

Gemma had a roll of painter's tape and used it and a sharpie marker to label the bedroom doors so that SAMNEW knew what rooms to put things in. They heard the moving truck pull in just as she placed the last piece of tape. 

Gemma let everyone know that she had some errands to run, and would come back by in a couple of hours. Lyla offered to take the twins and Carla to the clubhouse to play, so Juice handed her the keys to the SUV. She gathered the girls, and Chibs opted to ride with her to the other house, so he could start packing and loading with the prospects while Juice unloaded this house with the New York guys. Chibs gave Juice a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door with Lyla, as two of the guys from SAMNEW were coming up the walk with Carla’s dresser. Juice directed them down the hall and headed out to the truck to help unload. 

Lyla chattered as she drove toward TM, but Chibs didn't listen much, just enough to know when to “mhmm,” or nod his head. When she pulled up at his house, the prospects weren't there yet, so he thanked her for the ride and went inside to start packing. A few minutes later when the prospects pulled in with the truck, they were followed by four motorcycles. Happy, Opie, Jax and Tig had all come to help pack. “We sent Half-Sack and Miles to your new house to help Juice,” Jax commented. Chibs nodded his head in thanks and they started loading the truck. 

All the large furniture went first, couch,, tables, washer and dryer, dressers and beds. Tig and Opie packed the kitchen into boxes and crates while Chibs did his and Juice's bedroom. Happy and Jax continued to carry out furniture and took out boxes as the other members filled them up. 

“Truck’s full,” Opie called out, when they had about three-quarters of the house loaded. Jax and Happy took the truck to the new house while the other three stayed behind to finish packing boxes. Once they finished packing everything, Tig grabbed a bottle of Irish whiskey and took a long drink, passing it to Chibs,”To new family,” he toasted. Chibs agreed and took a drink, passing it on to Opie. Just then the truck from New York pulled up and two of the guys got out, Josh and Tim if Chibs remembered correctly. “Jax said you needed another van, and since we were empty, we came over to help.   
“Aye,” Chibs answered. “All packed just needs carrying out.” 

Everyone began to carry the boxes to the truck and they soon had it loaded. They emptied everything out of the garage and onto the truck, and then Opie pushed Jax’s bike up into the garage beside Juice’s before they closed the door. Chibs straddled his bike, and followed the moving truck back to his new home, Opie and Tig riding behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

When they pulled up at the new house, there was almost no where to park the truck. Lyla was back with the kids, Gemma was just pulling in, her care full of bags, the moving truck from Unser’s was still in the street, Tara’s SUV was parked in the street, and it looked like every patched member of SAMCRO was already there. Chibs motioned for the guys to park their bikes around the cars in the driveway, and headed into the chaos that was their new home. 

He entered the front door and was surprised to see the rugs rolled out and the furniture set up already. He walked down the hallway looking for Juice, he peered into the twins room and found it looking much the same as it had back in Queens. Kerrianne’s room was next, and he found her unpacking her suitcase and putting her clothes away. He looked in his own room and was thrilled to see his bed already set up, and Tara was making it up with new sheets. She smiled at him when she noticed him in the doorway. “Hey Doc,” he called to her. “Seen Juicey?” 

“He was across the hall putting together the baby’s crib the last time I saw him,” she answered, smoothing the comforter across the bed. 

Chibs went across the hall and stepped into Carla’s room, just as Juice was sliding the mattress into the baby bed. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his beloved. “You’ve been a busy bee, I see. Where is everyone else?”

“Backyard. We got a few housewarming gifts delivered. Lyla and Opie bought us a huge barbecue grill, Jax and Tara got a big playhouse/swing set type thing for the girls, Nero bought a huge picnic table, Happy bought a kids size picnic table, and Gemma bought enough food to last two weeks,” Juice rattled off a list of the things he could remember off the top of his head. “And it all has to be put together, so the guys are outside putting it all together.” 

“Efficient bunch, that's for sure,” Chibs commented, kissing Juice on the temple. A shout came from the living room and Chibs let go of Juice to go direct traffic in the living room. He ducked into the kitchen and shouted out the back door for the prospects to go help empty the truck. Soon the truck was empty and the prospects left to return it to Unser’s and the SAMNEW truck back to the TM lot. 

Gemma was putting away dishes in the kitchen when Juice came out of Carla’s room, finally satisfied with the way it was set up. He thanked her profusely, but she waved him off. “We’re family baby, this is what families do. We help each other,” she gave him a big hug and shooed him out into the backyard. He couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of him. All the outdoor toys from Queens were spread out in the yard, the twins were playing ball with Abel and Thomas, while Piper and Kenny threw a football. Carla was laying on a blanket with Lyla on one side of her and Ellie on the other, scooting toward a toy that was a few inches out ofnher grasp. His family was really blending well together and he sent up a silent thanks to his sister, for trusting him with her precious children. 

Bobby startled him out of his observations when he walked up and clapped Juice on the back. “Beautiful family you go going on here Juice. Treasure it, some of us weren't smart enough to do that when we had the chance,” he advised. Bobby handed him a big set of really nice grill tools and a bag of charcoal he’d been carrying. “Everyone else beat me to the cool gifts so I got something you could use at least.” 

Juice chuckled, “It means a lot Bobby, thank you. And I will, treasure these guys I mean. Thank you.” 

Just then Tig walked out the back door carrying a half dozen camp style lawn chairs and three kids sized plastic chairs. “You guys are the new party house, so I figured you could use the extra seating,” Tig teased. 

“Thank you brother,” Chibs drawled as he joined Juice, Bobby, and Tig on the concrete patio. 

Juice went to help Jax and Miles put together the play equipment, while Chibs joined Opie at the grill. Bobby was helping Nero put together the big picnic table and Happy was at ease, putting together the kids table by himself. Tig leaned the chairs against the back wall of the house and joined Jax and crew at the playset. Everyone was working hard to get the family settled into their new home, and it was coming together quicker than either of them could have imagined. 

Once the grill was finished, Opie grabbed the charcoal and lit a fire, getting ready to grill the first family meal in the new house. Gemma and Tara came outside carrying plates of hot dogs, bratwurst, and steaks. A cheer went around the yard from all the hungry men who had been moving and assembling all day. Nero, Bobby, and Happy had finished the picnic tables, and Jax, Juice, Tig, and Miles were finishing up the playset. once the tables were upright, the girls sat the plates of meat on the end of the big one and went inside to finish the sides. Chibs grabbed the plate of steaks and started putting them on the grill. “Juicey boy,” he called across the yard, “Come join me,” 

Juice walked across the yard, leaving Jax, Tig, and Miles to tighten the last bolts, and joined Chibs at the grill. He laid out the bratwurst on the cooler side of the grill, away from the flames. They worked in tandem, grilling the meat, and after the steaks were flipped, Chibs slid the hot dogs on the grill. Kerrianne, Tara and Gemma started carrying out bags of chips, bowls of potato and macaroni salads, and Gemma recruited Happy and Tig to come carry out the drinks. 

Before long the tables were full of food, family, and happy conversation. Juice looked around the table and the yard at his family. They came with different genetics, bit there wasn't a single person in his backyard that wasn't family in one way or another. Their girls, their brothers, and brothers’ old ladies and kids. He knew without a doubt that anyone in this yard would stand between his girls and a bullet, and if that didn't make them family, he wasn't sure what did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in to the family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the huge delay in posting a new chapter. I have chapters written, but I haven't had an internet connection strong enough to hold up through uploading, until just now. Thank you all for being patient and not forming a mob with torches and pitchforks.

A week later everyone gathered in the Telford’s backyard again. This time it looked as if a pink crayon had thrown up all over the place. There was a pink princess castle bouncy house, pink and purple balloons, pink streamers, pink table cloths and a huge pink cake shaped like a princess castle. Gemma had done her duty as surrogate grandma, and then some. The twins were wearing matching pink Sleeping Beauty dresses and had started the day in plastic princess heels, though they had long since been abandoned for running barefoot in the thick grass. 

It seemed that no one was able to tell the birthday girls no, because there was not a single head in the back yard that wasn't adorned with a pink or purple party hat. Opie was wearing two, one on the top of his head and the other on his beard. Juice couldn’t help but smile when Chibs was the first person to allow the girls to bestow him with a hat. Soon after it was Juice, then Bobby, and before long all of SAMCRO were wearing the little cone shaped hats. Gemma had insisted on a picture of the guys in their finery, and every Old Lady and teenager in attendance had snapped their own cell phone picture. So now there existed multiple copies of a photo of a big group of leather clad bikers in pink and purple party hats. 

The party moved forward, hot dogs and hamburgers were on the grill, beer and sodas were passed around and bags of potato chips were on the table. The twins coaxed Ellie into the bounce house and the adults were thrilled to hear all three girls giggling. Thomas and Abel joined them shortly, and the bouncy house rocked and rumbled as the five kids jumped, squealed and giggled. A big pink blanket was spread out on the lawn for Emily and Carla, and the babies were lying on their backs, playing with their toes, completely uninterested in the goings on around them.

Chibs called everyone to the table for lunch while Tara and Juice collected the babies and put them in high chairs. Abel, Thomas and the twins scurried to the kids table and waited for their plates as their parents filled them with food. Once everyone had eaten, Juice asked the girls if they wanted cake or presents first, and both girls shouted “Presents!!”

Everyone gathered around and Gemma manned the camera as Juice and Chibs began pulling out presents. The first things the girls unwrapped were from the Tellers and Winstons. The girls shrieked in delight when they opened matching pink Harley Davidson Power Wheels motorcycles. The girls received princess dress up clothes, costume jewelry, dolls and lego bricks from their SAMCRO family. Chibs and Juice got them new clothes, shoes, a huge stack of books, soccer balls and equipment, and announced that they were going to be playing their first team sport in a few weeks. Both girls were excited to play a sport and make new friends. Kerrianne surprised the girls with a small package that she and Carla helped them open. It was a four-leaf clover necklace, each leaf was heart shaped and said ‘sisters’ on it. The clover broke apart into four separate necklaces, one for each of the girls. 

Chibs was touched that his daughter had went to such trouble to find a beautiful, touching gift for the little girls. The smile on Juice's face was bright enough to be seen from the space station as he watched Kerrianne and the girls sitting together on the blanket, helping each other with their necklaces. 

When they were all wearing the necklaces and had looked back up at the crowd, everyone clapped, causing Kerrianne to blush. Chibs saved his daughter by shouting “CAKE,” and turning to the table to clear way for the twins to blow out their candles. The twins chased after him and stood on the seats of the picnic table, beaming across at each other as the crowd serenaded them with the birthday song. When the song finished, they blew out the candles, causing their family to cheer again. 

The cake was cut and plates were passed around. Gemma had once again outdone herself with the cake. It was a rich chocolate cake with cherry filling and buttercream icing. Everyone enjoyed it and slowly the kids kids began to abandon their plates and return to the bounce house, or some of the other play equipment. Tara and Gemma led the wives and girlfriends in cleaning up, while Kerrianne and Ellie sat on the swings chatting. The guys pulled down streamers and balloons and let the balloons blow around the yard. The babies were taken inside for their naps and the adults settled around the baby monitors drinking beer. 

“So this is the legit MC life,” Tig mused from his seat beside Venus. “I could live like this.” 

“Aye,” Chibs agreed. 

“Well,” Jax started, looking at Tara who gave him a nod, “SAMCRO may have to start sponsoring sports teams soon.”

“Why’s that Jackie boy,” Chibs asked.

“You guys have four kids, Opie’s gonna have four any day now, we’ll have four in September, that's a dozen kids between us,” Jax answered. 

A smile slowly spread across Tara’s face as she watched the realization spread across everyone’s faces before Tig stood up and cheered. “May as well open a SAMCRO daycare while we’re at it.” 

Everyone laughed, imagining that the only business they’d have would be their own kids. The residents of Charming put up with the MC because they kept the town drug free, but a daycare ran by a club of bikers was pushing it, even for the Sons.

Chibs held up his bottle of beer, “To our ever expanding families,” he said. Everyone cheered, and congratulated Jax and Tara once again. 

The sun began to make its way lower in the sky, and the members of SAMCRO began to gather their families and head home. Gemma made sure that the backyard was cleaned up and the leftover food had been put away before she headed home and left the boys with their girls. 

Ana and Eva were tucked into bed after a story and a bath, and were quickly asleep, exhausted from their long day of partying. Carla went to sleep just as easily, with a bath, a bottle of milk and a snuggle with Chibs. 

Juice and Chibs relaxed on the couch together while Kerrianne was in the shower. Juice couldn't help but drift to thoughts of his sister. He knew she would have loved seeing the girls today, happy, smiling and playing with the other kids. Even Carla had shown interest in Emily, babbling and reaching for the other baby. Quiet tears slid down his cheeks as he laid against Chibs. 

“Oh love,” Chibs said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Juice. “I know, I’m sorry she’s not here too.” 

Juice cried against Chibs chest, and that was how Kerrianne found them when she came out of the shower. She went around her father and sat on the other side of Juice, rubbing his back. She was an intuitive lass, and she knew exactly why Juice was upset, it was similar to the reason she’d cried in the shower. “We’ll work through this together Juice,” she promised her stepfather. 

Juice sat up and hugged his stepdaughter close, “I’m here for you too kid,” he whispered. She nodded and hugged him back. 

The trio settled back on the couch, Kerrianne throwing her legs across Juice and Chibs, and they put a movie on the tv. Kerrianne chose Braveheart because she swore that Morrison looked just like her Da. “Juice sees it too, don't you Juice?”

“I gotta admit, Chibby, dude could be your brother,” Juice said, siding with Kerrianne as Chibs rolled his eyes. 

They continued the movie, though Juice and Kerrianne both fell asleep somewhere around the halfway point. Chibs clicked the TV off and woke his sleeping daughter and husband, “Time for bed you two.” He herded them to bed, making sure neither of them tripped on their way to their rooms. He turned out the lights and snuggled down with Juice. Never did he think he would be this lucky.


End file.
